dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbarian
The Barbarian is an additional hero class. It is obtained by adding the Barbarian Hero DLC. Promotional Description Hailing from the dense jungle lands far to the south, the Barbarian is a masterful fighter who can wield two melee weapons simultaneously and unleash devastating combos! Using five distinct fighting stances instead of towers, the Barbarian is able to adapt to any combat situation. His Battle Leap ability allows him to instantly close the distance to a far-off target, while his Battle Pound ability will decimate any nearby enemies. If massive damage and incredible destruction are what you seek, the Barbarian is the hero for the job! --Steamhttp://store.steampowered.com/app/204386/ Battle Stances The Barbarian has no tower stats, but instead has stats that improve each Stance. These replace Tower Health, Tower Damage, Tower Attack Speed and Tower Range. Note that the Barbarian can only have two stances active at a time. * Tornado Stance - Run faster, attack faster, jump higher, and push back enemies with a flurry of quick, low damage attacks. * Lightning Stance - Use the power of lightning to stun your enemies as your attacks make contact, while halving your life with every hit * Siphon Stance - Sacrifice some of your resistances to steal life from your enemies as you damage them. * Turtle Stance - Enter this protective stance to greatly increase your resistances, but reduce your movement speed and jump height. * Hawk Stance - Summon the powers of the mighty hawk to deal a massive amount of damage in your next attack, but stuns the Barbarian for a few seconds. Unlocked at level 74. Abilities * Battle Leap - This ability allows the Barbarian to quickly close the distance to far-off enemies with a powerful leap attack. * Battle Pound - This powerful radial ability allows the Barbarian to decimate any nearby enemies. Weapon Skills * Dual Wield ‐ The Barbarian can wield two Squire weapons at the same time. * Alternate Attacks ‐ Using left click to attack with the left weapon and right-click to attack with the right weapon, the Barbarian is able to quickly devastate the enemies. * Double Slice Combo - Holding down both left and right click simultaneously causes the Barbarian to automatically chain this Combo. Alternatively, manually attack with Primary, Secondary, Primary, Secondary and finally Primary. The Barbarian will do a frontal slice attack. This also works inverse, starting with Secondary. In addition to causing the combo, attacks 3 and 4 have greatly increased power. (Note that the speed of double slice combo depends on your weapon's attack rate.) Hero Stats The Barbarian also has a different leveling system for his Hero Abilities. When leveling up, his first Hero Ability slot improves both his attack abilities; Battle Leap and Battle Pound. His second Hero Ability slot improves his final battle stance, Hawk Stance. History PC *7.16c **Turtle Stance now renders the Barbarian immune to all spider web projectiles and other stunning attacks **The Barbarian now has 45% more HP on Nightmare Difficulty. **Turtle Stance cannot be used in any Assault challenges. Notes *The Barbarian is available now on Steam for $2.99. *The Barbarian Hero DLC is currently available on the PC only, with no future plans for a console release. *Barbarian item drops and map rewards are the same as the Squire (e.g. finishing The Summit rewards you with a Squire Pet and the Flamewarder). *The Battle Leap ability targets the closest enemy in range, and may sometimes unwantedly cause the Barbarian to leap backwards. *Problems may arise for new players who try to give their Barbarian new weapons: only one new weapon is compared to the old weapon when looking on spawned items. This can mean that while your left hand weapon constantly gets replaced for better, your right hand remains the first old weapon you ever picked up. The only way to equip a better weapon to your right hand is to manually drop it, then pick up (or "give to hero" in the itembox) the desired replacement. To do this, open the hero information screen (PC keyboard standart: "I" like "Info"), then left-click the right-handed, old weapon you want to get rid off, and you get to that item's information screen. Here, in the left-down corner, click on the "drop" button (the meaning of that button may vary slightly, depending on the language and poor translation your game might have come with). Media Barbarian 1.jpg Barbarian 2.jpg Barbarian 3.jpg 330px Category:Heroes Category:DLC Category:PC Category:Barbarian Category:Additional Heroes